


100 words because someone always has to pay the price

by loveinadoorway



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LiveJournal comment_fic group prompt by  czarina_kitty: Torchwood, Jack - every time he revives, the form he was supposed to reincarnate in loses its soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words because someone always has to pay the price

There were tears running down Jack’s face.  
The black clad man pointed the soulless ones out, one by one, as their images appeared in the time vortex.  
“This one. Turned serial killer. Should have invented that energy thing, you know, the one that was blue and went zzzing? That one there died of an overdose aged 15. This one…”  
“No more, Doctor, please.”  
He turned towards the lean, gray-haired man.  
“Take me to the place you were telling me about. The monastery, where I won’t die again until it is time to truly leave this body behind. Do it NOW.”


End file.
